1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical connector having an inner shield.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,757 discloses a shielded Universal Serial Bus (USB) electrical connector with inner shielding contacts mounted into a rear end of the housing. The inner shielding contacts have lateral wings which are received in slots in the rear end of the outer shield and subsequently captured in the slots when a rear end of the outer shield is closed over the rear end of the housing. The inner shielding contacts do not extend along the front of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,770 discloses a shielded Universal Serial Bus (USB) electrical connector with an inner shielding shell mounted into a rear end of the housing. The inner shell is merely mounted to the housing and is not mounted to the outer shield. A spring finger of the outer shield contacts the inner shielding shell. The inner shielding shell does not extend along the front of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,367 discloses a shielded USB electrical connector with inner shells mounted to the front of the housing and the front of the outer shield. The inner shells need to be attached to the housing after the outer shell is attached to the housing in order to attach the front of the inner shells to the front of the outer shell.
There is a desire to provide a shielded USB electrical connector with an inner shield mounted onto the front of the housing without having to directly attach the front end of the inner shield to a front end of the outer shield. There is a desire to insert USB inner shields (already attached to the USB housing) into a rear end of an outer shield without having to subsequently attach front ends of the USB inner shields to a front end of the outer shield.